sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rays großer Tag
In Rays großer Tag gibt Rei Hino ein Konzert mit selbst komponierten Liedern auf dem Kulturfest ihrer Schule. Jenes Ereignis wird aber von Ail und Anne dazu genutzt, erneut Energie zu stehlen. Handlung Unter der Aufsicht von Reis Großvater verkaufen Makoto und Minako im traditionellen Miko-Gewand Glücksbringer des Hikawa-Tempels. Als Bunny und Ami das Tempelgelände betreten und sich nach Rei erkundigen, werden die beiden vom Großvater informiert, dass Rei ins Festkomitee ihrer Schule gewählt wurde und gerade vor Ort ist, um das bevorstehende Fest zu organisieren. Zur selben Zeit kommandiert Rei im aufgebrachten Befehlston ihre Schulkameradinnen im Konzertsaal umher und ärgert sich lautstark über deren lasche Einstellung. Trotz Reis aufbrausendem Temperament sind die anderen Schülerinnen froh, dass Rei sich so engagiert um die Veranstaltung kümmert. Als Bunny, Ami, Luna und Artemis mit einem Lunchpaket von Makoto für Rei hinzukommen, dürfen sie bei einer Bühnenprobe zusehen. Da jedoch die für das Licht zuständige Schülerin unfähig ist, den hohen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, unterbricht Rei entnervt kurz ihren Auftritt. Als sich Bunny danach erkundigt, was für ein Lied sie soeben auf der Bühne gesungen habe, berichtet Rei stolz, dass sie alle Lieder selbstgeschrieben habe. Zudem erklärt sie, dass sie dem Schulfest zu einem bombastischen Erfolg verhelfen möchte. Vor der Schule planen Seijuro Ginga (Ail) und Natsumi Ginga (Anne) ihren Plan, den Besuchern des Schulfests Energie für den Baum der Dunklen Macht zu rauben. Am Abend vor dem Schulfest versammeln sich die fünf Freundinnen und die zwei Katzen am Hikawa-Tempel. Zufrieden erfährt Rei, dass ihr Großvater kommen kann, da Yuichiro den Stand am Tempel übernimmt. Als Rei von Ami gefragt wird, ob es denn nicht sehr schwierig gewesen sei, die Lieder fürs Fest zu schreiben, verneint Rei dies und spricht davon, wie leicht es ihr gefallen sei. Sie verheimlicht, wie schwer die Kompositionen ihr teilweise gefallen sind und wie viel harte Arbeit es eigentlich war. Am Tag des Fests der reinen Mädchenschule haben Reis Freundinnen (bei den vielen Attraktionen) und Reis Großvater (bei den vielen Mädchen) eine Menge Spaß. Seijuro und Natsumi werden hingegen überrumpelt, als Models bei einer Modeschau mit dem Thema "Wesen aus dem All" mitzumachen. Nach der Schau betritt Rei, die als "Königin der Schule" angekündigt wurde, die Bühne und begeistert das Publikum mit ihrer Musik. Derweil haben Ail und Anne den Cardian Silen gerufen, der mit seinem Puder die Energie des Publikums raubt. Als Rei von Silens Haaren angegriffen wird, verwandeln sich ihre Freundinnen in Sailor Kriegerinnen. Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Merkur kombinieren Donnerschlag und Seifenblasen, um die Haare des Cardians zu durchtrennen und Rei von ihnen zu befreien. Kurz darauf werden die beiden als auch Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus von den Haaren erfasst und ihnen wird die Energie geraubt. Als Rei zu sich kommt und ihre Freundinnen in der lebensgefährlichen Bedrängnis sieht, verwandelt sie sich in Sailor Mars und versengt mit ihrem Feuerball Silens Haare. Als Silen versucht, Sailor Mars zu attackieren, mischt sich der Ritter des Mondlichts plötzlich ein. Er greift an, doch durch eine Gegenabwehr trifft Silens Schweif den Notenständer und Sailor Mars muss mit ansehen, wie die Notenblätter ihrer selbstgeschriebenen Lieder lose umherflattern. Sie erinnert sich an all die Mühe, die sie in ihre Musik reinsteckte, und entwickelt in ihrem Zorn eine neue Angriffstechnik. Sie kombiniert einen Ofuda-Bannzettel und ihren Feuerball und durchbricht somit den Wasserstrahl Silens. Von der Attacke getroffen verliert Silen die gesammelte Energie und Sailor Moon erholt sich wieder, um den Cardian mit der Macht des Mondes den letzten Rest zu geben. Der Ritter des Mondlichts spricht den Kriegerinnen noch ein Kompliment aus und verschwindet. Das umjubelte Konzert von Rei geht weiter seinen Gang und als letztes Lied singt sie "Melodie der Freude", die sie den Schönheiten des Planeten Erde widmet. Nach dem Fest sitzen die Mädchen beim Feuer zusammen und blicken in den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Bunny gibt Rei zu verstehen, wie sehr sie sie bewundere für all den Fleiß und die harte Arbeit. Rei errötet und als sie meint, Bunny könne sie an ihr ein Beispiel nehmen, fangen die zwei in gewohnter Manier an zu streiten. Besetzung Trivia * In der Originalfassung nennt Sailor Mars ihren Feuerangriff "Fire Soul Bird". Neben Episode 54 verwendet sie ihn nur noch ein einziges Mal in Episode 59. * In der japanischen Originalfassung heißt das erste Lied, das Rei singt, "Hottokenai Yo". In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde zu der Melodie ein deutscher Text verfasst. Diese deutsche Fassung hat keinen offiziellen Namen. Das zweite Lied nennt sich "Eien no Melody". Die deutsche Version heißt "Melodie der Freude". * Der Verwandlungsspruch "Macht der Venusnebel!" wird nicht von Claudia Lössl gesprochen, sondern von Stefanie von Lerchenfeld. Kategorie:Episodenführer en:The Culture Fest is for Me?! Queen Rei Sings With Passion pl:Festiwal kultury jest dla mnie?! Rei królowa śpiewu